Dobumizu
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Llorando para sus adentros al descubrir que cuando el delfín y el tiburón crecen, ya no pueden seguir siendo amigos, porque ambos se convierten en enemigos naturales.


**D**_obumiz__**u**_

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Desde niño habíase sentido atraído por aquello que el agua poseía y que le mostraba orgullosa cuando se alzaba en lo más alto del puerto volteando la mirada al mar. Pasándose horas contemplándola, cayendo en un hechizo que se tatuaba lento en sus adentros con la brisa refrescante y el sabor salado de sus gotas en el aire. Quemándolo, resecando sus labios, asfixiándole la garganta, y sintiendo a su piel agrietarse. Transformándolo en algo que estaba lejos ya de ser humano. Haciéndole sentir por primera vez que no era quien creía hasta entonces.

Descubriéndolo así, súbitamente, cuando sus dedos fueron capaces de tocar al océano.

Él no era un niño, y el agua se lo había dicho.

Ansioso, soñando por las noches encontrarse de nuevo con ella, y por las mañanas durante el baño no queriendo separarse de esta, esperaba por el día en que pudiera estar a su lado.

Por eso rogó a su abuela, quien lo complació de inmediato.

Quería aprender a nadar, quería ser capaz de estar con ella. Disfrutar de su compañía, de quitarse esas ataduras que no sabía poseía con aquella tierra en la que pasaba el día y la noche, desde aquel momento en que la conoció.

Y lo logró, sintiendo ese sentimiento que viera a distancia, fluirle por el cuerpo.

Sintiéndose y sabiéndose _libre_.

Haruka nunca pensó en otra cosa que no fuera ella cuando la alcanzó, restándole importancia a todo a su rededor. Eran sólo él y ella, nadamás. Así fue, por tanto tiempo que le pareció una eternidad, y en el cuál habría deseado de corazón quedarse por siempre atrapado. Sin alzar la voz para pedir ayuda siquiera.

Hasta que lo conoció a _él_, a Matsuoka _Rin_.

Dándose cuenta de que el agua, aquella que tanto amaba, no le pertenecía en su totalidad, renegando en silencio, haciendo muecas apenas perceptibles pero lo suficiente claras a los ojos de Makoto y su abuela, debido a sus celos. Y al hecho de que con la llegada de Rin, había vuelto a pensar en la tierra, en las cadenas que seguían allí a sus pies, como si no hubieran perdido la fe en volver a atarse a él.

Hallando el hecho de que lo anterior no era lo más terrible, sino que el amor que guardaba en su interior y del que pensaba solo el agua era dueña se había divido en dos. Siendo Rin el otro dueño.

"_Hey, Nanase estoy seguro que contigo podremos ganar, ¿qué opinas?"_

"_¿Ganar?"_

"_El rally"_

"_Ya te lo dije, solo nado estilo libre"_

"_¿Es así?"_

Imaginó escenarios donde él tenía que elegir entre los dos, impidiéndole dormir, y detestando los sueños como su cama durante la noche. Temiendo cerrar los ojos para encontrarse sumido en escenarios desastrosos.

Sintiendo al agua, aquel hermoso líquido, tratando de ahogarlo.

Pero Rin se encargó de desvanecerlo, ese miedo, esas diferencias, cuando le confesó que también adoraba el agua.

"_¿Ves?, tenía razón"_

"…"

"_¿Ah? ¿q-qué pasa?"_

"_Nada"_

"_Me alegro"_

"_¿Eh?"_

"_De que también estés feliz"_

"_No lo estoy"_

"_Claro"_

Haciéndole feliz, de nuevo.

Pero al igual que el tiempo que pasaba dentro de las aguas, su relación con Matsuoka llegó a un punto en donde se volvió nada.

Sin embargo cuando eso sucedió, las pesadillas se esfumaron, junto con todo lo que representaban y le había dado Rin. Haciéndole odiar de nuevo la tierra y sintiendo como los grilletes que le ataban y de los cuales por fin se había desecho, volvían a aferrarse a sus piernas, alejándole de ella, y de él.

"_¿Qué pretendes?"_

"_Quiero convertirme en un nadador olímpico"_

Nunca lo perdonó, pero tampoco trató de entenderlo, porque no había nada que comprender. Las cosas eran tan claras como el agua que adoraba, que ansiaba, que anhelaba y a la cuál sabía pertenecía.

Pero siempre trató de estar a su lado, de seguir su flujo, de dejarse guiar por ella, y creer que para Rin era lo mismo, y que por eso se entendían y que quizás por ello había terminando enamorándose de él, e incluso participando bajo reglas, compitiendo cuando nunca hubiera imaginado hacerlo. Pero para Matsuoka no fue lo mismo; por más que el ritmo de las aguas, ese agitado, violento y salvaje movimiento, se lo dijera, no quiso aceptarlo, ni verlo. Y mucho menos creerlo.

Rin quería dominarla, luchando en cada brazada que daba, gritando en su lucha cada que salía a respirar. Mientras que él le abrazaba, le amaba y besaba.

Así fue entonces que entendió que lo suyo no podía continuar porque jamás empezó.

Y lo aceptó, sin poder evitar sentir el sabor amargo escondido con la sal del océano en sus labios.

"La he olvidado, esa vista que me mostraras hace años"

"Entiendo. Entonces te la mostraré de nuevo, aquella vista, pero esta vez será una totalmente diferente"

Llorando para sus adentros al descubrir que cuando el delfín y el tiburón crecen, ya no pueden seguir siendo amigos, porque ambos se convierten en enemigos naturales.

Y ahora debe agitar la cola y mover las aletas tan fuerte para que Rin no vuelva a confundirle y separarle de ella.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
